The present invention relates to an improved recreational equipment junction box, and more particularly, to a one-piece molded enclosure which facilitates the transition of moving in up to four directions, as well as the use of windows and transitional movement in a lesser number of directions, all in a simplified and easy-to-use construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,165 discloses a recreational equipment junction box for use with tubular recreational play equipment. Such tubular play equipment enables children to move or crawl through elongated tubes and enclosures for a fun play experience. Junction boxes of this type have alleviated the problem associated with children turning the corner or passing one another in the tubular structure. One, two, or three tubes may be attached to the junction box in a variety of angular relationships, enabling the junction box to facilitate movement of children in and through corner areas or other constricted locations. Thus, the conjunction box serves as a useful transitional space or even as an end destination in an enclosed path. Additionally, such junction boxes are conducive to the installation of windows as well as being adaptable to the installation of simulated equipment such as a vehicle cockpit or the like, to enhance the play experience of children.
While the junction box shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,165 has and will continue to serve as a useful transitional component, there has been a need to create a four way junction including one tube extending at a slope, that is, into or out of a climb. There has also been a need to reduce the number of parts required to create the various options afforded by the junction box, including the use of one or more transparent windows or tubes, as may be desired. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to improve the features afforded by the junction box shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,165, as will be further understood by the discussion that follows.